1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion detecting mechanism for a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a torque detecting mechanism which not only provides a stable test, an accurate test data, and a high test safety, but also can wide the industrial application by utilizing the pneumatic tool to drive a sensing member to sense the test data, such as the torque value or life, and a pressure relieving device to return to the state of waiting for the next test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional torque tester for a pneumatic wrench is disclosed in TW Pat. serial number 094219772 and comprises a pressure device, a connecting device, a measuring device, a sensing device and a processor. The pressure device includes a drive shaft for turning a pneumatic tool. The connecting device is connected to one side of the pressure device and is in communication with the pressure device. The measuring device is disposed at one end of the connecting device and is provided for showing the pressure applied to the pressure device. The sensing device is disposed at the other end of the connecting device opposite to the measuring device for sensing the pressure and converting it into electronic signal to show the torque value, and then the processor receives the torque value from the sensing device to perform statistical processing.
However, the above-mentioned conventional structure still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, since the pressure device includes a drive shaft for turning a pneumatic tool, the connecting device is connected to one side of the pressure device and is in communication with the pressure device, the measuring device is disposed at one end of the connecting device, and the sensing device is disposed at the other end of the connecting device opposite to the measuring device, such a structure is complex.
Secondly, the measuring device and the sensing device are protruded out of the pressure device, such that the measuring device and the sensing device are likely to be damaged during the test, so the conventional torque tester for a pneumatic wrench is insecure.
Thirdly, since the measuring device cooperates with the sensing device to show the test data, during the test, the torque will be dispersed towards the measuring device and the sensing device. As a result, the test data, such as the torque, is inaccurate, so the conventional torque tester for a pneumatic wrench is imprecise.
Fourthly, the measuring device cooperates with the sensing device to show the test data, during the test, the torque will be dispersed towards the measuring device and the sensing device, so the conventional torque tester for a pneumatic wrench is instable.
Fifthly, the pressure device includes a drive shaft for turning the pneumatic tool, the connecting device is connected to one side of the pressure device and is in communication with the pressure device, and the pressure device is disposed with a medium that can be gas or liquid. And the bigger pressure cylinder of the pressure device needs a large amount of medium, so the test system is instable during the test.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.